Conversation Nation
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. A series of drabbles, all surrounding Nick Lucas and his biggest fan, Macy Misa. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, yo. Macy Bear."

"Hey, Joe. What's up?"

"I need your help with something."

"Hm?"

"Well, it's Nickalicious, you see. He's been pretty depressed since Penny dumped him."

"I noticed."

"He scares me when he's upset, so could you..?"

"Talk to him for you?"

"Please?"

_Sigh._ "Sure."

_Glomp._ "I love you, Macy!"

* * *

"Hey Nick."

"Hello."

"How's life?"

"Horrible."

"Why's that?"

_Silence._

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

_Silence._

"Is it about Penny?"

_Sigh._

"Okay, I take that as a yes."

_Blank stare._

"So, what happened?"

"It's a long story."

_:)_ "I've got time."

* * *

"All she did was use me, Mace. Can you believe it?"

"Yup." _Nod, nod._ "I saw it coming from the beginning."

"And you didn't warn me?"

"Would you have listened?"

"Well..."

"All she wanted was someone who could get her somewhere. AKA, a rockstar."

"I should of known. Y'know, she lied to me about everything? Golf, liking the Beatles.."

"I never liked her."

"I know. I just thought you were jealous. I had no idea she was such a-"

"Jealous? Me? Psh."

"Macy."

"I am not jealous."

"Macy."

"Not at all."

"Macy."

"Especially not of her-"

"Macy!"

"Huh?"

_:)_ "Nothing."

_GASP!_ "You smiled!"

_Frown._ "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"YUH-HUH."

"Nope."

_Sniffle._ "Yes, you did!"

"Are you crying? This really isn't something to cry over-"

_Sob._

"Macy-"

_Sob._

"I smiled, okay? I smiled."

_:D_

_-_-_

"You love me."

_Sigh._ "I know."

* * *

"Mace, what on Earth did you do?"

"Huh?"

"To Nick. He's, like, happy."

"You're mad that he's happy?"

"No, I just wanna know what made him happy."

"I just talked to him."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Things."

"That's vague."

"Yup."

"Macy! Let's go, we're late!"

"Coming! See you, Joe."

"See ya..?"

"Hiya, Nick."

"Sup."

_:B_

"Stop making that face."

_:B_

"Macy-"

_:B_

_XD_

"Yay!"

_Eye roll._

_:) _"I made you laugh."

"So?"

"YOU'RE BLUSHING!"

"Am not."

"Are to!"

"Am not." _Hmph._

_:D_ "Tee hee."

* * *

"Hi, Macy."

"Hey, Stell."

"How was the movie?"

"Awesome! It was romantic and action packed and everything."

"Nick had a good time?"

_Pause._

"Macy..?"

"I-I guess."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"...What did _he_ do?"

"Er, uh..."

_Gasp._ "Tell me what happened. Tell me **now**."

"Well.."

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

"Stella, stop yelling-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE-"

"Stella-"

"HE KISSED YOU-"

"Stella-!"

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN STOP HIM-"

"STELLA!"

"Was he a good kisser? Come on, details."

_Sigh._ "He's a great kisser."

_:D_

* * *

"Hey, Mace."

"Oh! H-Hi, Nick."

_Kiss._ "How was your morning?"

"...."

"Macy?"

"...."

"Mace?" _Snap, snap._

"Huh?"

"You were out of it."

"You have that effect on me." _Nod, nod._

_:)_

_:D_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Never expected more of this, did ya? Hehe.**

**This has really nothing to do with the first one. It's a series of oneshots, you could say. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Stella!"

"Jeez, Nick, you scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry, but that's not important–"

"Oh, the possibility of having a heart attack isn't _important_?"

"I said sorry!"

"You said it wasn't important."

"_Stella_."

"Alright, fine. Whatever. What happened?"

"Well, I was about to leave and go home and guess what I saw."

"What?"

"I said, guess."

"Uhm...people?"

_Eye roll;_

"Be serious."

"Ugh, I don't know. A bunny?"

"No."

"Then _what_?"

"I saw Kevin–"

"Amazing, Nick. Truly amazing."

"I'm not finished yet. I saw Kevin and _Macy_."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"And your point is?"

"They were kissing!"

_Cough, choke, hack;_

"What?!"

"Exactly!"

"That's...That's...amazing!"

"Amazing? How is it amazing? It's horrible!"

"Horrible? How is it horrible? It's–"

"It's horrible because...because..."

"Because...?"

"It's just horrible."

"For no reason?"

"Yes."

"You find your brother's love life horrible?"

"No–"

"You find his happiness horrible, then?"

"No!"

"Then what's horrible?"

"I like Macy!"

"...."

"...."

_Smirk;_

"Oh, _do _you, now?"

"Stop giving me that look, Stella Malone."

"Well, Nicholas Lucas, why don't you go find out what really happened?"

"So, Macy can do the salsa on my broken heart? No thanks."

"Macy doesn't know how to salsa."

"Well...you know what I mean! I'm leaving."

"You do that."

"I am!"

"Mhm."

"I'm halfway there."

"I can see that."

"I'm going outside!"

"Have fun."

"Alright, I'm back."

_Smile;_

"Indeed you are."

"What should I do?"

"Talk to her."

"I don't wanna talk to her."

"Why not?"

"She kissed Kevin!"

"_She _kissed _him_?"

"Yes!"

"Oh...that's not good."

"I know that."

"Well, then, I'll talk to her."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Then she'll know I like her."

"I'll work around that."

"But, Stella–"

"But Stella nothing, Nicholas. Now stay here until I get back."

* * *

"Hey there, Macy."

"Oh, hi, Stella. What are you still doing here?"

"I was talking to N...er, uh, Nate. The new kid."

"There's a new kid?"

"Yep. Nate. That's his name."

"Is he nice?"

"Oh, yeah, but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Well, Nate said he saw you around today, and, uh, said he thought you were really cute."

"Really? That's so sweet!"

"I know. Anyway, he likes you. But–"

"But?"

"But, he said, just now, he saw you kissing someone."

"...Oh..."

"From his description, I'd say it was Kevin, too."

"...Uh..."

"Macy Misa, did you kiss Kevin Lucas?"

"Well..."

_Gasp;_

"Macy! Ah, what happened? Why?"

"We're in the school play, remember? I told you about the kissing scene, Stell."

"...."

"You forgot?"

"A little."

* * *

"Back."

"What happened? Are they dating? Did they kiss again?"

"I talked to her, no, and no."

"Talked about what?"

"How I forgot they were in the school play..."

"And?"

"They have a kissing scene..."

"....So, the kiss was fake?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I forgot!"

"Ugh."

"Well, sorry. At least you know she's single. Although..."

"Although?"

"She may ask you about a new kid named Nate. Tell her he moved back to, uh, Chicago."

"Who's Nate?"

"Just tell her that, okay?"

"Uh...okay."

"Great."

* * *

"Hi, Nick of JONAS!"

"Hi, Macy of school."

_Grin;_

"I didn't see you after school yesterday. I thought you said you were staying after?"

"Well, uh, I was gonna, but I, uh, didn't feel well."

"Oh! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mace."

"Oh."

"...."

"...."

"So, uhm, how's the play going?"

"It's going really well. I got most of my lines down!"

"That's great, Macy. Do you need any...er, help?"

"Well...kind of, I guess."

"Anything I can assist with?"

_Giggle;_

"Well, there's one scene."

"Oh?"

"My character and Kevin's character kiss, then I kill him."

"...Oh."

"I'm not gonna really kill you or anything–"

"You practiced this scene with Kevin already."

"I practiced every scene with Kevin already – wait, how did you know that?"

"Know what? I don't know anything."

"You're three points shy of a genius, Nick."

"So?"

"Were you...watching us yesterday?"

"...."

"You little...you were!"

"Well, it's not everyday you see Kevin kissing someone. You, especially!"

"You knew about the play."

_Hmph;_

"I didn't know about the kissing scene."

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"I don't get jealous. Ever."

"Uh-huh..."

"I don't!"

"Whatever you say."

"You and Stella are so alike, it's ridiculous."

_Gasp;_

"You sent Stella over?! Is there even a new kid named Nate?!"

"Well..."

"Ugh! You're _horrible_!"

"I am not."

"If you like me, Nick, then why don't you just tell me?"

"...."

"Ugh!"

"I like you."

"...."

"Macy?"

"I can't believe you actually said that."

"Well, I did, and it'd be great if you told me how you felt..."

"Oh."

"Right now would be the time to speak up, Macy."

"Uhm..."

"You don't like me?"

"No! I do like you! I just, er, don't know how to say it."

"You just did."

"I did? Oh...I did."

"So...this means..."

"We're..."

"Together?"

"Does it?"

"I want it to."

"So do I."

"So we're official?"

"Yup."

"Fantastic. Can I kiss you now?"

"Sure."

_Kiss._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Tada! That's that chapter. :) Review?**


End file.
